The Burns Effect
by ZombiieKitty
Summary: Mr Burns will never forgive Marge Simpson for making him feel like a fool sometime back. He vows to never fall in love again. But what will happen when Mr Burns meets the new female employee? Will he change his mind? Maybe. Mr Burns/OC ft Mr Smithers :D Read & Review! :)


**Heyoo :D Kitty here, I just thought of a new idea for a story! Imma finally do something for my favorite cartoon ever, The Simpsons. :') I hope ya'll enjoy my little thing here. :') Please read & review. Please do not bash my story, i do this purely for fun. All rights/etc go to theyr rightful owners. I just own my little character i made up here.**

* * *

_After the incident with Marge Simpson, Mr Burn's vowed never to allow the thumping pain in his chest to occur over the sight of the opposite sex ever again. Mr Burns felt like a fool thinking he could win over the heart of Marge Simpson, after learning of her marriage to that...What was his name? Mr Burns has no memory of the mans name nor does he care for his existence. The Story then becomes interesting when a new worker joins the nuclear plant...A little lady from out of town._

_Known as **Vera Crane**_.

It was early in the morning at the Springfield Nuclear Plant. The workers were just arriving, early at 4AM as to everyday. Mr Burns order's them to come so early for no exact reason. He loves the look misery on panted onto they're faces, Makes him feel powerful and cruel, Just the way he likes to feel. Its what keeps him alive.

Mr Burns sat back in his big comfy soft chair in his office. He was sorting papers and drinking a hot cup of joe from the kwik-e-mart. Terrible name for a little store but they do have some damn good coffee Mr Burns hated to admit. Mr Burns did not notice his most trusted servant..or in the servants case, "partner"...Mr Smithers, always there at Monty's side. Mr Burns hated the little gumball, but he was useful so he wasn't all that bad.

"Ah, Morning Smithers. Fine morning isnt it." Mr Burns said with a crooked-almost forced smile to his face. The old man took a sip of his steaming hot coffee and continued to ignore Mr Smithers right when he just asked him how nice the morning felt.

"Morning..Sir." Smithers felt ignored, as always. "I wanted to tell you that we have a new employee working with us today. Her name is-" Mr Smithers was cut off by the old mans rusty voice.

"Her? Smithers, you know the rules, No female employees! You know what happened the last time we gave one the job...urgh.." Monty hated the thought of Marge Simpson, how she rejected him for that dunderhead...Whats his name? Never can Mr Burns remember his name..But it doesnt matter, the damage is done. "Get rid of her." Mr Burns said as he buried his face into his paper work.

"But sir we already hired her." Smithers said in a low tone. "_We_? Since where did this _we_ come from, Mr Smithers?" Burns immediately replied.

"Well sir, I'v been telling you this since yesterday afternoon...You didnt listen to me." Smithers replied to the old man.

"...Du'oohhh..." Monty closed his eyes and pouted silently. Feeling stupid once again. "Mr Smithers why must you continue to make me feel idiotic?" Monty asked.

"Sir i dont mean to! Im telling you." Smithers looked like as if he was about to cry. Can he ever make this man happy? That has been one of his life long goals..To finally make Mr Burns accept him and make him feel worthy of his love and what not. Smithers cared too much for this man.

"Fine, i will give this woman one chance.._One_" Mr Burns quietly accepted this woman, He had no good expectations from this woman. He will wait till she blows it just so he can call out the hounds. Mr Burns had one hand on his cup of coffee and one hand under the desk, holding a shiny red button which when pressed, revealed a trapped door to the spot where Mr Smithers was standing. A door that led down below to the basement far under the building.

"Now get out." Mr Burns commanded in his old rusty voice. "Y-yes sir!" Mr Smithers walked fast out the door before Mr Burns gave him the final button. Frustration stung his face, his mind. Mr Burns was getting too old for this. He's barely 104 Years old.

Mr Burns had yet to meet this little lady. What could she possibly look like? What could she be like? How old was she? He hoped she looked nothing like Marge Simpson. "Wait what was her name?...Du'oohh.." Smithers never told him her name. Once again, Mr Burns feels like an idiot. "Damn that Smithers.." He said as he continued his morning.


End file.
